Back at One
by LizzieBella
Summary: Requested Sequeal to the Ch1 Good Enough. Will be Liason, my first!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to ABC or GH. Well I had a strange vision in a strange place. And I came up with this. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
She was leaving, well just not her. Her unborn child was leaving with her. Where would she go, she had no clue. But the thought of leaving PC was a relief to her. She had to no when to cut her losses. Actually she came to this decision when Ric allied himself against Sonny again. It was only hours ago she said her final goodbye to Ric.  
  
_Flash Back_  
  
Elizabeth stood around the corner eavesdropping. She had seen the signs, she knew it was coming. But to see it first hand hurt more. His words laced with venom and malice toward Sonny and the other occupants. There he was making a fool of himself in front of Sonny, Jason, Carly, Lorenzo and Courtney. Telling Sonny how much better he was than him. His mouth was moving so much he didn't he didn't notice that I was standing right next to Lorenzo, until I cleared my throat.  
  
Ric looked up seeing the hurt and the anger raging in her gray-blue eyes and immediately jump to explain himself. "Elizabeth." Elizabeth raised her hand up to shut him up.  
  
"It doesn't matter I heard enough, in fact I heard the whole thing," she told him.  
  
"Elizabeth what I said--"  
  
She quickly cut him off. "You know Ric you're real good with words. In fact, that's how you got me to forgive you for all the hurt and the wrong you've done."  
  
The rest of the onlookers especially Sonny wasn't about to miss the final demise of his brother. Sonny knew once Elizabeth finished his brother, he would have nothing in his life. Nothing was a pretty bad place to be, but he should have appreciated what he had before he lost it.  
  
"Those words," she began again. "You put them in them in a certain sequence, you can pretty much get me to do anything that you wanted."  
  
Ric could tell the group was enjoying this. "Elizabeth could we do this elswwhere?"  
  
"Why? You don't want Sonny to see you like this. All your enemies assembled in one place to see your vulnerability."  
  
"Elizabeth this is our business nobody else's." Ric couldn't believe it she was ignoring him studying Sonny up and down. She wouldn't, he thought. She wouldn't flirt with Sonny in front of him would she?  
  
"I can see why Sonny tickles your fancy. It's understandable. A guy like Sonny every woman's dream. Hell Emily drooled over him in high school. He's tall, dark, devilishly handsome, dimples, killer smile, and successful businessman.  
  
Sonny was all smiles goading Ric when he smiled at Elizabeth and giving a wink. "Thanks"  
  
"Oh you're welcome, it's all true though." She smiled back. "Oh wait I forgot my Greek god Jason. Is that it Ric? Sonny and Jason are they more attractive than I am in your eyes? She asked.  
  
Ric ran his hands over his face. "Elizabeth—  
  
"What Ric you got a queer eye for the alleged mob guy?"  
  
Carly let out a loud hearty laugh not caring that anyone looked on. While the other on lookers tried hard not to snicker or laugh. Elizabeth wasn't trying to make a joke she thought it was actually possible.  
  
"Trying to love you Ric is like a competition to win a race. Me in one lane Sonny, Jason, Faith, Carly, and Courtney in the other lanes.  
  
Carly and that whole rape debacle. Courtney and that whole fake marriage proposal. Faith the dirtiest player in the game, who lies, cheats, and poisons. She would do anything to win. Then there's Jason who I have to beat. Then there's Carly's baby. Then out of nowhere comes Lorenzo. He just runs out on the track and starts running. I finally able to surpass them except Sonny. Once Sonny and I where dead even, hell I even passed him until I miscarried. After that Sonny's afterburners kicks in and he's gone like greased lightning. He wins 1st place. I'm the runner up, second again."  
  
Elizabeth eyes clouded with tears. "I--I've been through all of them." pointing to the group behind her. "Just to be with you, but never have I been able to beat Sonny."  
  
Elizabeth voice began to crack, but quickly found it again refusing to breakdown in front of the group. "I was just thinking how many, how many," she stressed, "more hurtles do I have to jump? Huh I long must I compete with Sonny for your attention?"  
  
"Sweetheart you never had to compete with Sonny or any of them for that matter I always loved you. And you know that."  
  
"No, no, what you felt for me was secondary to your vendetta against Sonny!!! She yelled at him for implying she was first in his life. "Sonny was and always will be at the back of your mind."  
  
Ric knew this was the end of him and Elizabeth, but he wanted to fight for what ever he could. "Elizabeth please we need to talk without distraction."  
  
"No Ric I realize now that I can't compete with Sonny. I never could, and I'm damn tired of trying."  
  
Turning toward Jason. "You know Ric a couple of years ago I said something hurtful and spiteful to someone I care about who still means a great deal to me. I owe him an apology. You gave me a true meaning to those words I said. Never in a millenium could he ever live up to him. Because to you Sonny will be first, last, and always." Jason flinched at the words, but an understanding of an apology passed between Elizabeth and Jason.  
  
Ric grabbed Elizabeth arm turning her toward him. "Elizabeth you listen!! Sonny is nothing to me, nothing. I love--  
  
Elizabeth jerked her arm away. "There's that word again Love. Love such a strange word that it is. Let me tell you what love is Ric." Liz turned and stared at Sonny.  
  
Ric was dreading what she was about to do. Even Sonny was looking at her with a nervous eye. Carly stood ready to attack Elizabeth, if she even dared what she thought Elizabeth would do."  
  
Love is when two stubborn, bull-headed people who are dangerously in love with one another can admit they both made mistakes. Who can admit they're sorry, and live happily ever after." Sonny and Carly knew she was talking about them.  
  
Her eyes darted to Courtney. "Loving isn't always easy especially when that significant other, does questionable things to keep the people he loves safe. But if you truly love them like you say and know, you do. Then you'll be able to look past what you see and hear and just let yourself feel."  
  
She wasn't letting Jason off the hook either. "Love is not letting them walk away no matter what they say or how they act, you should fight for them."  
  
She looked back at Ric. "That's what love is, plain and simple."  
  
Ric opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"You know Ric I always thought after my rape that no man would ever want me. I thought I was damaged. That I didn't deserve a decent guy, because I was incapable of being loved, by another man. Then some fool convinced me other wise. Then I had a decent guy, then because of my anger and pride because I felt that I didn't matter to him, I left. I guess I got what I deserved. I got you. I could never figure out why my love wasn't never good enough."  
  
"You're not damaged Elizabeth. Jason offered in a whisper, but firmly  
  
"I'm not, then how come, my ex-fiancée slept with my sister. I know I messed up in my relationship to Jason but you decided you never wanted to come home at night, or call to let me know you were all right. Was I not good enough to get a phone call? Then there's my husband who eat, sleeps, and breathes Sonny. Even if I weren't good, enough nobody would be, because you let what you feel for Sonny dictate your life. And its over, we're over." Elizabeth looked at the ring on her finger. "The strangest thing is Ric I'm not that upset. I'm not sure what that means, but you can now do what ever you want to Sonny without worrying if I'll find out."  
  
Ric was defeated. He knew he lost her forever, but he had one more ace up his sleeve that he'll play it, for a rainy day.  
  
"Good bye Ric. Elizabeth stepped to Ric and tilted her head up for one last bittersweet kiss. She felt Ric respond to the kiss then pulled away. "I'll keep you in my heart always Ric, I just hope one day you find out what you're looking for. I hope one day you can let go of your anger and hate, I'll pray that you do."  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Elizabeth came out of her thoughts, when she saw the farewell sign out of PC. 'To come back and see them again.' PC a place that had been her first real home which held her fondest memories and most painful ones. Would she be back? She didn't know. All she knew is that she was living only for herself and her child now. Here she was on a road, on a road to nowhere.  
  
The End 


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with General Hospital or ABC.  
  
Pre-story babble: Some people thought I should do a sequel so I thought about it so here it is. It's Liason my favorite GH couple ever but some people are too blind to see that they ruined a great story line and a potential super couple. Damn them.  
  
Chapter 1: Three years later.  
  
Three and a half years later, somewhere on the coast of Puerto Rico, the woman once known as Elizabeth Webber-Lansing sat on white-sanded beach watching the shining star in her life play with her uncle. For the past years she and her daughter resided here. She loved it the warm weather and the beautiful scenery she would have loved to paint. But being a mother did have its disadvantages. Yet, she was glad she wasn't a single mother all the time. Elizabeth was bought out of thought by a bucket of seawater thrown on her.  
  
"Mackenzie Arwen Corelli." Elizabeth called her daughter, but she just smiled and continued playing. "You know you're teaching her bad habits," She told her uncle.  
  
"She'll grow out of those habits, she's too much like her mother," he said sitting down beside the now dark-headed brunette. The man beside her helped her disappear from the rest of the world, namely one Jason Morgan. He and Sonny tried to locate her on many occasions, but he protected them, by changing their names and all personal records, and she was grateful to him, but at times like this, she wish he'd disappear.  
  
"So have you given any thought to going to see your grandmother?" he asked.  
  
Liz closed her eyes knowing this conversation would come up again. "Francis I really don't know, what to do."  
  
"You're scared, its okay to be afraid." He teased  
  
"I'm not afraid it's just, wondering if the people I go home to don't want me there." Elizabeth had to admit to herself she was afraid, of going back. Francis had told her that her Gram took ill three months ago, and Emily breast cancer started rearing it ugly head again. But would they except her back in their lives, if she came back?  
  
If know what she was thinking Francis answered her question. "You'll never know unless you go."  
  
"I left, no goodbye, no warning, I just disappeared. From what you told me they were worried, until they gave up their search."  
  
Francis smiled Elizabeth had walked right into a trap he had happen planning from the beginning "He didn't give up, and fact he still searches for you."  
  
"Don't you dare, try this again."  
  
"Okay, but I'm about to put the final nail in the coffin, for your return to Port Charles." Francis dreaded what he was about to tell her, he wanted her to go back on her own accord and not guilt her into it. "Three weeks ago your grandmother, asked Bobbie to call Sonny to the hospital, she asked him to find you. I hate to say it, but her time is coming Elizabeth, I thinks she wants to see her granddaughter and great-granddaughter before she leaves this place, so she'll know some peace before she part ways."  
  
"You know you're some kind of bastard for that one, making me feel guilty into going back. You should feel guilty since I am talking to a dead man. You made everyone think you were dead, if fact you are dead to the people of PC and the organization. So if you want go back why should I?" she asked baiting him.  
  
"One reason you have people that care about you, I don't."  
  
"That is biggest load of bull, Sonny cares, and a lot of his men. If Sonny didn't care, he wouldn't have brought you in his business."  
  
Francis had faked his death in Puerto Rico years back in an explosion. Sonny sent him down for a job, he got in some trouble with the local mob boss. It ended with him almost losing his life, it had been the closest he came before to losing. So when Sonny came down he remained in hiding.  
  
"Elizabeth, I told you the only way you can leave the organization is in a body bag or to disappear so I have." Elizabeth looked in his green eyes many times before, but she saw the guilt having Sonny to think he was dead, before Jason he was Sonny's enforcer, and missed his friends.  
  
"I have a proposition, for you Francis."  
  
"You know last time you propositioned me, you know what happened." He told her making her blush.  
  
"Well this is different. Come back to PC with me, and we'll face them together. I know you need closure from your life with Sonny. So let's just do it together."  
  
The offer was tempting, in fact he wanted to go, but like Elizabeth he was afraid, but if they did it together they wouldn't feel alone.  
  
"What say you, Francis?"  
  
"Well Ms. Corelli, you've got yourself deal." Mackenzie ran up to her mom and her uncle, jumping into his arms. "Kenzie, how would you like to take a trip to see some old friends."  
  
"Okay." She squealed  
  
'She just a child.' Liz thought 'She'd go anywhere if you asked her too.' PC a place she left three years ago. Now she would return to the old friends she left, with a new friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3  
  
Elizabeth stood at the large sliding door of her of her hotel suite, watching the rising sun slowly changing the morning from sky from dark blue to light orange.  
  
She had been in Port Charles a whole week barricading herself in her room of the newly built PC Hotel, with the exception of her and Mackenzie visiting her Grandmother undetected. Gram had been grateful to see them and grateful to Francis for all he had done. Now today was the day, the day she let her friends know she was in town. Although she was, not really up to it, Francis motivated her with a threat. A threat she knew he would make good on.  
  
"Elizabeth if you don't go see your friends by the end of the week I will drag your sorry behind to them and I'll explain to your little girl why her mommy is acting like a brat.  
  
So, here she was at the hospital cancer wing. A level of panic rushed over Elizabeth as she stood outside the door from Emily and company. And Francis stood over her like a warden at a prison making sure she couldn't escape.  
  
She didn't know what to expect. She just picked up and left one day without so much as a  
  
goodbye to anyone. Now three and a half years later she shows up, with her daughter and a dead man for crying out loud. What were they going to think of her? What would he think of her?  
  
"Go on inside," he ordered her.  
  
"I'm trying, okay." Elizabeth really was trying but every time she got the nerve, she let the sudden fear of paranoia take over.  
  
"Here let me help you." Before Elizabeth realizing what he was doing. Francis opened the door and shoved her in, promptly shutting it and standing against the door so she couldn't get out.  
  
"Francis," she whispered "Francis Corelli you let me out right now." While Elizabeth made please to Francis the group around Emily turned to see the new arrive.  
  
Elizabeth had her back to her but Emily knew her best friend when she saw her. "Elizabeth Webber."  
  
Elizabeth turned slowly to the occupants of the room. As she turned, so many doubts and fears ran through her mind. Scared they didn't want to see her, and worried that they hated her. But as she looked briefly into their eyes, she saw acceptance and love from her fellow musketeers.  
  
Elizabeth strolled quietly to her group of friends, and smiled nervously as she rocked on the heels of her boots back in forth. Lucky recovered from his stunned state first taking Elizabeth in a tight embrace that said how much he missed her. He was angry with her, but the joy of seeing her standing here in one piece, pierced through his anger.  
  
Lucky pulled back. He hadn't realized he had tears formulated in his eyes until Elizabeth wiped them with her thumb. The emotional reunion was expressed through tears and laughter. They all took great pleasure and having Elizabeth back, but they quickly bombarded her with questions of where she had been, why didn't she call, where was the baby, and the most painful one question Why didn't she say good bye?  
  
There were no words that would give them comfort as to why she didn't say goodbye. All she could tell them that she was sorry. Being true friends, an apology was good enough for them. They still had questions, but pressed the issue no further. Without further questioning the mighty musketeers rejoiced in being reunited again now that their forth member was back. That short amount of time they caught up. Lucky was now Detective Spencer. Nic and Emily married two years ago and Nicholas had gotten Cassadine Enterprises back on it's feet. She caught up on all the juicy gossip, about the ever-growing lunatics of Port Charles.  
  
~HarborView Towers~  
  
Jason lay shirtless in his king-size bed with one hand behind his head. He waited for his cell to ring with Sonny's daily orders, so until then he laid alone. Jason had prided himself to be a loner but he grew tired of being alone, of waking up in a cold empty bed. He never had temptations of the flesh, but the impulse for a female companion had grown in the last three years. His work had become a continuous fixture in his life. Yet for once he wanted what Sonny had. With that thought, his mind started coursing the last three years. Sonny and Carly managed to work through their problem much to Alcazar's dismay. He and Courtney tried to make it work, but in the end they stayed friends and only friends. Ric still remained a nuisance. He passed himself off as a hotshot attorney, but he was more than he and Sonny thought he was. Then there was the biggest mystery of all, where was Elizabeth?  
  
It was a question that nagged at him daily and in the lonely nights. The nights were the worst. He knew he didn't dream but sometimes he was almost sure that he dreamed of her. "Elizabeth" he uttered the name out loud. It's as if she dropped off the face of the Earth. He blamed himself. He always thought there was more that he could have done to keep her here. Even after he tracked her down and she escaped, he blamed himself.  
  
He had found her North Carolina. He spotted her, before she could him, or so he thought. It's like she felt his presence, because she scurried away as fast as her 7-month baby would let her. He could have easily caught her but didn't want her to panic and fall, so he kept his distance. Then she was gone. She vanished. He searched the entire area, but nothing turned up. Then it dawned on him her disappearing quickly and without a trace as she had, it had to be a professional job.  
  
Sonny agreed it was a professional. So they waited for a ransom or some kind of demand, but it never came. They checked their contacts and rivaling organizations. They all were clean. That got him thinking even more. Were she and the baby okay? He knew Elizabeth didn't have a lot of money and she wouldn't accept alimony from Ric. So where did the live? Oh how he hoped it wasn't an old run down apartment building. Did they eat well? These questions only fueled his ambition to find them both. Hopefully, in one piece.  
  
The shrill ring of his phone, now had his attention. "Yeah," he listen tentatively on the other end "I'll be there in a few minutes." Jason slipped out of bed into his usual attire. T-shirt, jeans, motor cycle boots and the leather jacket.  
  
~Kelly's Courtyard~  
  
Jason stopped by to get a black coffee, and waited on Tammy to bring it to him. As he waited  
  
Lucky and Nicholas was walking into Kelly's. They were talking about something that didn't concern him until the name Elizabeth escaped their lips and found its way to his ears. He attuned his ears to hear the rest of their conversation, and if he heard, right Elizabeth was back.  
  
Jason forgot his coffee and made his way to his bike. He revved the bike quickly and took control of the streets. He arrived at the warehouse at record speed. He rode his bike into the warehouse, which Sonny repeatedly asked him not to do. He killed the engine and jumped off and made haste to the stairs to Meyer's office. Meyer took over for Benny after his untimely death.  
  
Meyer was currently working some number from the last shipments, when Jason barged in. Without any explanation, Jason gave his orders. "Whatever you're doing it can wait, I want you to get me every name of every guest in all the hotels in Port Charles." Meyer just nodded, aware of Jason's panic state. "Meyer I want it in the next hour. I'll be my office all day." With having said that he left to his own office.  
  
~PC Hotel~  
  
Elizabeth had just put Mackenzie down for a short nap before they ordered dinner. She plopped down next to Francis on the leather couch. She was quiet, but she smiled a brilliant smile at him.  
  
"I take it everything went great with your friends." He knew it did but he wanted to hear her tell him.  
  
"Yeah it did, it was great being back with my closet friends." Liz pulled her legs up to her chest, out of habit she started gnawing on her bottom lip, before she asked the question that had been bugging him all day. "Tomorrow are you going to see Sonny?"  
  
Francis sighed "I still don't know -- Francis looked at Elizabeth who gave him an evil eye. "We had a deal Frannie and don't you dare renege on our deal."  
  
"Elizabeth seeing your friends and seeing men in the organization is different. I ran out on the very guys I trained including Jason. That whole honor and loyalty code Sonny and I taught them, doesn't mean anything because I left and hid."  
  
"Well why don't you try to redeem yourself and regain your honor, and go back to them. To show them you might have went astray, but your back to uphold an oath."  
  
Francis let Elizabeth's words sink in. "You think it'll make a difference?" he asked. Elizabeth recited the same words he told her. "You'll never know unless you go."  
  
"I do believe that's was my line to you."  
  
"Well I guess you should take your own advice." She patted him on the leg. "If there is no new business I'm famished lets order."  
  
"Alright I'll get the phone and a menu." Francis got up and retreated to the other room. Elizabeth was about to get Mackenzie up from a nap, so she wouldn't be a locomotive tonight. As she walked across the room to Kenzie's room there was, a knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Room service already that was fast." She scurried to open the door. Elizabeth opened the door. She suddenly had forgotten how to breathe, and her brain ceased to function when she saw him. Her angel in a leather jacket stood at her door with his electric blue eyes and godly body.  
  
Jason stood and let his eyes take her in. If he ever held a moment of doubt, she was as beautiful as he remembered her to be it all vanished at that moment. His eyes wondered down her small and shapely frame. She wore a black baby-tee, and baggy black cropped pants. Her hair stood in a high ponytail with tendrils outlining her face. Jason wanted to lose himself in her beauty. Her gray-blue eyes, he wanted to gaze in the forever. And her tantalizing lips he wanted to...  
  
Jason thoughts were broken when he heard a man's voice. Francis walked in oblivious to the new arrive. "Elizabeth what do you want for dinner."  
  
Jason eyes widened, to the voice of his one time mentor other than Sonny. Jason gazed upon the man, who was Sonny's right before him. He was alive, and he was with Elizabeth. So many things raced though Jason's mind. Are they together? Is he even the real Francis?  
  
Francis finally looked up to find the stare that put the fear of god within men. "Oh shit." He muttered under his breath as Jason pulled Elizabeth in the room and retrieved his gun from his waistband. 


	4. Hope

Sorry for the delay, computers been acting up lately. So, without further delay, on with the chapter.  
  
Jason's jaw had gone rigid with anger and his eyes impassive as usual, as he trained his nickel-plated 9 automatic on Francis's head.  
  
Francis flinched at the violent coldness in Jason's eyes. It became clear to Francis why he had a hard time putting away his gun, when he left. You'll never know when a situation like the one he was in now would arise.  
  
"Uh Jason." He started  
  
"Don't speak" he told Francis softly, but in a very much lethal tone. Jason fought to keep his temper in check. He wanted nothing more than to kill this bastard but Elizabeth was standing behind him. The mere thought of Elizabeth broke through the cloud of anger that hovered about.  
  
"Speak quickly." He told the older man, but kept his gun, trained on him.  
  
By the time Francis was through with his explanation, Jason resolve to shot Francis had vanished however beating him to his death sounded better. Everything made since to Jason except Elizabeth, which Francis conveniently talked around. He would ask but, not while Elizabeth was present. Jason let out an heavy sigh, how was he going to deal with this one.  
  
"Jason I know I have know right to ask you this, but I want to be the one that tells Sonny that I'm alive."  
  
Jason turned his attention back to Francis. "You're right you don't, but since you're were a man that once had my respect and loyalty, I guess I'll give you that much. You have until mid-night tomorrow, after that I can't make any promises."  
  
Francis gave him curt nod. It was all he could do, out of all his pupils, he had the most respect for Jason, and it pained him to know Jason didn't share the same level of respect anymore. Francis' thought were cut short when he felt Jason grab him by the labels of his shirt and kneed him in the gut twice then delivered a mind-numbing punch to his jaw. By being caught off guard, Francis landed on the ground. Elizabeth was immediately at his side surveying the damage.  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth can I talk to you?" Jason asked. Francis waved his arms and motioned her to go talk to him. "Liz I'm fine, really nothing I haven't felt before."  
  
Elizabeth walked outside with Jason. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
"No, but I felt like doing it."  
  
"Since when have you started acting on your feelings." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Liz recognized her mistake when she saw scowl upon Jason's features. "Sorry," Elizabeth sucked her bottom lip between her teeth thinking of how to change gear. "Soooo how did you know where to find me?"  
  
"You're alias Ms. Morgan Bowen the name you checked in under, and there was the fact I overheard Lucky and Nikolas talking about you."  
  
"Oh" She hoped this was as awkward for him as it was for her.  
  
"So how is your baby?" Elizabeth smiled "She's fine, sleeping right now."  
  
Jason was never one to talk around a subject but the question he really wanted to know was is there anything going on between Francis and Elizabeth.  
  
"So you and Francis are dating?"  
  
Elizabeth looked away wanting to laugh at his question, but when she craned her neck to look, up she saw his eyes. The fire that she clearly saw, the simmering passion that burned behind his blue eyes, but even more than that she saw a tiny glimmer of hope.  
  
He was so beautiful. She was amazed how much honesty he showed with the raw emotion of his eyes. He was baring his soul, something he never truly did, but here he was before her so open and vulnerable, and she was afraid.  
  
'Don't do it Elizabeth. You've been down this road before, and love is not your friend. Ask the unforgiving pain of your heart to look at where love put you, got you, and where you'll be if you don't get Jason out.'  
  
"Francis and I are—are getting married."  
  
In one fail swoop Jason felt his heart fall, and his eyes returned to ice. He looked in Elizabeth eyes for any deception. She was either telling the truth or she had become a great liar.  
  
"Congratulations, even though Francis and I are not on great terms I know he'll treat with dignity and respect."  
  
Elizabeth reached for his hand and he saw it. It was more of he didn't see. He saw no engagement ring and Francis wasn't the type who leaves his lady's with a ring. He beamed inside, maybe she had become a better liar. "I'll see you later." He told her heading down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth mentally berated herself. She now had to convince everyone that she was engaged to Francis and plus there was the fact she had to tell Francis the "great news."  
  
Elizabeth sat on the sofa gnawing none stop on her bottom lip. Francis noticed this.  
  
"What did you do?" When she remained silent, Francis knew it was a bad omen. "What did you do?" "I told Jason I was the future Mrs. Corelli." Elizabeth dared not to meet his green orbs that she knew burned with anger.  
  
Francis let out a mechanical laugh. He got up retrieved his coat all the time laughing he needed to get out before he strangled her.  
  
"Where are you going?" In an all seriousness tone. "I need a drink, and I going to buy a gun and shot myself to save Jason the trouble, and on top of that I need to get away from you right now."  
  
Francis left leaving Elizabeth to ponder the mystery of her life.  
  
- Jason's Penthouse -  
  
Jason was back in the confines of his penthouse. After finishing off a pack of beer, he spent his time thinking about Elizabeth and Francis. Was Elizabeth's story an hoax? Or had his former friend manage to steal her heart?  
  
Jason looked out his bulletproof skylight window above his bed. He had it installed after he and Courtney broke up. But having is built made him feel closer to Elizabeth, remembering the times the had on the stone bridge.  
  
Soon after he hoped to make love to Elizabeth under the stars in his bed, but the looks like it may never happen, or could it. Maybe this time I'll fight for what he wanted, he thought.  
  
He remembered the time Sonny conveniently let it slip the Elizabeth was to marry Lucky. He was tempted to ride his bike through the church and kidnap the bride.  
  
And oh if he had known she was going to marry slick Ric not once but twice he would have done anything to stop them both. Now the man that stood in his way was Francis. No doubt Francis would try to smooth things over with Sonny. So that left him time with his supposed fiancée. He just hoped it would be enough time for them.  
  
Jason let out a laugh he was playing home wrecker. He had been reduced to scheming to get what he wanted something Carly would do. Did he really want to ruin things for Elizabeth if she was truly happy?  
  
Jason spent the rest of the night weighing the pros and cons of his predicament. He went back and forth for a long while, but in the end the choice was obvious even to him. 


	5. Ric's Plan

**Thanks guys for sticking with me, and all of your reviews and support. **

**I own nothing that belongs to Gh or ABC**

It was just after 9A.M. and Francis had yet to come back. Elizabeth knew he could take care of himself, that wasn't the problem. The problem lay in what frame of mind he would be in, after the bomb she dropped last night.  
  
Elizabeth rested her face in her hands as her mind ran back and forth between Jason and Francis. On one hand she flat-out lied to Jason's face, and on the other she wanted her best friend to go along with the lie. All she did was add to the mountain of lies he told to keep his identity hidden from the rest of the world.   
  
"I'd walk out on myself too if I could." She told herself  
  
Elizabeth thoughts were halted when she heard the locks turn over. Francis peered inside at the woman who was undoubtedly going to get him killed. He stalked over to the couch without a word to say. He glanced at her gnawing at that damn lip of hers again.   
  
"I'm not going to yell, or argue. I've calmed myself to where I can sit in the same room as you and not want to throttle you. Just tell me _WHY!!!"_  
  
Elizabeth wanted to choose her words carefully. "Well first I want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to put you in a position like this, and I can go to Jason and tell him the truth if you want me too." Francis laughed "I think that would be a great idea. Since we're finished with that– Francis didn't get a chance to finish when Elizabeth grabbed on to his arm. " But please don't make me."  
  
"Tell me why then."  
  
"I don't want to get in the mix of things with Jason again. It was always touch and go with us. And it's not just me anymore I have a daughter to think about now. Suppose now, just suppose if I got mixed up with Jason again and I stayed with him. I know the risk of staying with Jason, my daughter doesn't, and I don't want her getting too attached to Jason and Jason to her. Not after he lost Michael."  
  
Francis listen carefully at her words it was all about Mackenzie. She made valid points, but she was holding back on _'She didn't want Jason or herself to get hurt again.'_ Francis reached in his pocket to revel a velvet black box. "If we're going to do this it has to look convincing, you follow my lead. Next time I see you I want this on your finger."  
  
" Thank You, Thank You, Thank You"  
  
"But listen Jason is no fool, he'll only believe it when he sees it, and if there should come a time he asks me for the truth I'm going to tell him. I want be caught up in more lies again.  
  
"Deal." Elizabeth lips formed a half smile "Francis you can't tell me you're not getting any satisfaction out this."  
  
"To watch Morgan squirm like a worm on a hook, after that warm welcome I received of course not. His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Well now that we have handled old business. I have new business. I need to see my Gram, would you watch Kenzie while I'm gone?"  
  
"Yeah." Elizabeth left as soon as she did Kenzie walked out of her room with her purple dinosaur in tow. She pulled herself on the couch where Francis and crawled into his arms, promptly going back to sleep. Francis took this time to pull back her locks of curls and to cherish this moment. He knew days and nights like this were numbered. "I'm going to miss you Mackenzie, your mom and your soon to be new dad will find their way. Francis wiped a stray tear from his eye. He wondered if this numbing pain was what Jason felt when he lost Michael. He tried so hard not to get attached, but a mini version of Elizabeth, but with her big doe eyes what man's heart wouldn't melt. He knew once Jason met her, he too would meet death before he ever left this perfect angel, ever meet harm.  
  
"I'm going to take you to meet your new daddy." With that Francis prepared himself to go meet with Jason and his former boss.  
  
Sonny's Penthouse  
  
Sonny was having a business meeting in the kitchen of his PH among him were Jason, Johnny, Max, and Marco. Luckily for him Carly was out shopping the guys didn't need her prying into there lives about the clothes they where, how Max needs to get out more, or how Johnny's girlfriend wasn't good enough for him. And her favorite trying to put Jason and Courtney back together. For once he was glad she was out.  
  
Sonny arranged the meeting because of the most important shipment they only got once a year was coming in and they didn't need any screw ups. Sonny was going on about how Ric Lansing was going to be all over them and not to mention Alcazar was waiting to mess up this shipment. Jason kept his mind on last night. Those words that fell from his angel's lips. 'Francis and I are getting married.' It was very little that anyone could say or do to effect him, but those 6 litle words wounded him deeply.  
  
"Jason, Jason" Jason hardly registered Sonny snapping his fingers in front of him.  
  
"What" meeting his friend's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, you've been distracted all morning,"he told his weary looking friend.  
  
Jason saw all eyes were on him. "I good. It was along night."  
  
"Right" Anyone who really knew Jason the way Sonny did they'd know he wasn't fine, but Sonny wouldn't call him on it not - of the guys . Come to think of it Jason hadn't been fine since Elizabeth disappearance. He blamed himself for letting her leave, when he could have stopped it. The way he lived his life these days. True Jason was a private person and he kept to himself, but all he did these days were eat, sleep, and eat. To tell the truth Sonny didn't know if Jason ate at all. He was like the Jason he had first met "Just surviving" trying to find his way. Somehow he knew when they found Elizabeth his good friend would return to the land of the living.   
  
At the very same Francis stepped off the elevator with Mackenzie holding on to his pants leg and the purple dinosaur in the other. Francis couldn't believe the security in this place. It was worth diddle squat. He could have taken out every guard Sonny had posted in the garage, and he could have placed enough explosives to tear the entire building down. He was even more surprised to find no guard posted at the door. He was tempted to break in Jason penthouse to see how far he could get with his head intact, but since he was already in the hole with Jason and only digging himself deeper he decided against it.  
  
Francis stood across from Sonny's door when his acute hearing picked up on two female voices. One he recognized as the one and only Carly Corinthos, and the other had to be Courtney Matthews based on Carly's history with other women.   
  
Carly came to an halt when she saw who stood at her door. Her mind warped back to seeing a Lily look-a-like at Alcazar's apartment. "Go back and tell Lorenzo he's played this card before. Even if he got a person to look and sound like me, Sonny could still tell the difference." Francis had to think as to where that came from, then it clicked Alcazar bringing Lily back.   
  
Francis moved to step to greet Carly when he was once again grabbed by the labels of his coat, gutted in the stomach, and received a right cross for his efforts. Carly and Courtney ran pass him scurrying into the penthouse where Carly screamed bloody murder, bring the other occupants of the house.  
  
"What wrong, What happened," Sonny seeing his wife present state. "It was a man in the hall, he came out of nowhere he nearly killed us." she told them frantically.   
  
Jason went to the door gun pulled, while Johnny covered him. Jason had a real itch to roll his eyes a habit he picked from Carly when he saw Francis tending to a little girl who had fallen. Jason heart soon began to race. 'Was this her, was this Elizabeth's little girl?' Mackenzie looked at him her eyes swelled with tears from being knocked down. The eyes gave her away, and this melted his demeanor toward Francis. Just Francis hoped it would he only hoped it would work on the mob boss as well. "Jason you want put that gun away?" Francis asked him.   
  
Jason quickly put his gun away also motioning for Johnny to put his away especially infront of this little girl. Francis got and straighten his suit and MacKenzie grabbed the back of his pants leg again.   
  
"Can we come in?" he asked flatly. Jason stood aside. He entered taking small strides so Mackenzie could keep up.   
  
Needless to say everyone grew silent. Silence that lasted a few seconds before the D.A. Ric Lansing breezed in. "Well what's going on here, Sonny guards his wife, sister, and a pretty little girl. Ric stooped down to Kenzie's level, but she was pulled away behind Francis. Jason took a stand near Francis to shield Ric's view of the girl. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't want Ric near her daughter. The other occupants of the room finally noticed the diminutive figure as well. Carly had gotten a great view of the little girl, those eyes, that funny shaped head, and the white creamy skin gave it away. 'Elizabeth'  
  
"You do your business in front of kids now, big brother?"   
  
"It would be very important if you stopped while your ahead little brother." Sonny said in mocking fashion. At this time Carly gasped loudly. Jason hoped against hope Carly for once keep her mouth shut, but then again it was Carly. "A mini-Muffin"   
  
Everyone looked at the little girl knowing 'Muffin' was her pet name for Elizabeth. Even Ric knew this and tried to get a glance of the child. However two mountains stood in his way. "Do you mind, I want to see my child."   
  
"You're welcome to try." Jason told him quietly, while his eyes brewed with anger.  
  
"She is my child, and I'm going to see her, we can do it the easy way, or the had way." Carly quietly realized her mistake, she had just started what looked to be a custody battle.  
  
Ric smiled, a smile that assured he wasn't worried which bothered Francis. "I'll be seeing you." Once out the door Ric thought about his little girl and Elizabeth. 'When you left Elizabeth you forgot one important thing, Zander signed over his parental rights and we filed papers for me to adopt your bastard child. Paper that have been filed, and since these papers were filed before you gave birth it means I'm the legal father.' Ric spoke out loud. "I'll give a call to the judge she'll grant me full custody, after all Elizabeth you ran off with our daughter. Meaning if you want to be in your child's life Elizabeth, you're going to be in mine."


	6. The board is set

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here now. This chapter is just setting up, Jason and Elizabeth to interact and show what other roles will be played. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Last time: "She is my child, and I'm going to see her, we can do it the easy way, or the had way." Carly quietly realized her mistake, she had just started what looked to be a custody battle.  
  
Ric smiled, a smile that assured he wasn't worried which bothered Francis. "I'll be seeing you." Once out the door Ric thought about his little girl and Elizabeth. 'When you left Elizabeth you forgot one important thing, Zander signed over his parental rights and we filed papers for me to adopt your bastard child. Paper that have been filed, and since these papers were filed before you gave birth it means I'm the legal father.' Ric spoke out loud. "I'll give a call to the judge she'll grant me full custody, after all Elizabeth you ran off with our daughter. Meaning if you want to be in your child's life Elizabeth, you're going to be in mine."   
  
Francis angry as hell, started for the door to set Ric straight, but not before Jason grabbed his strong lean upper arm. "Don't give him anymore ammunition then he already has."  
  
"I want. I'll just give him one reason not to use what he think he has." Francis told Jason breaking free of Jason's hold.  
  
"You want do Elizabeth any good rotting in jail for assaulting Ric." He hated to admit it but Jason was right, Elizabeth was going to need everyone on her side. "Fine." he agreed   
  
Carly stood idly by and felt the need to apologize to Francis and especially Jason, considering his three year search for Elizabeth. " Guys, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, my mouth was moving faster than my mind."  
  
"No, I'm the one who showed up here unannounced. How could you have known? It's alright Mrs. C really."  
  
Jason's face filled with anger hearing Francis' words "Like hell it is." The other guards took this time to bow out, knowing when it came to Carly and Jason it gets ugly. "Jason I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say."   
  
"Yeah Carly you're always sorry. Sorry ass usual." To everyone else that 'as' sounded a little long.   
  
"Jason, Carly" Sonny intervened "Arguing about this want help nobody. And you " referring to Francis "Get out. The dead isn't welcomed here."   
  
"Sonny" Carly started "No, he's dead has been for several years now, and he's not welcomed here."  
  
"Sonny give him a chance to explain at least." Carly always had a soft spot for Francis, Sonny knew that if he didn't give him a chance he'd here about it for the rest of the day and night, for the rest of his life and that would hurt more because he loved Francis like he loved Stone and Jason, his true brothers.   
  
"Alright five minutes."   
  
"You two don't mind watch her do you?" Francis asked   
  
"No, go ahead, come on muffin."  
  
"My name not muffin, lady." Mackenzie spoke for the first time. "Of course not." Courtney said picking up Kenzie placing her on the couch.   
  
Carly waited for the guys to disappear in the kitchen before she started her rants. "I don't believe this, I swear I've never seen anything like this. Elizabeth's been in town for a while with her spawn, and already they have men tripping all over themselves."  
  
Courtney laughed at her over zealous friend, while she played with Mackenzie. "You act like she just stole your husband."   
  
"If I gave Elizabeth the time or opportunity, she would. Just like she is going to worm her way back into Jason's life if you don't do anything."she stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"Not this again Carly."  
  
"Courtney think about it. Why hasn't Jason bought a woman home in 3 years, why has he never even remotely tried to sleep with another woman since you?"  
  
"Because he's been waiting for Elizabeth, and I respect that, he is saving himself for her." Courtney secretly hoped Elizabeth had saved herself for Jason as well. " Carly we have this same conversation everyday and we end up at each other throats, and I don't feel like it today. So find something else to tell it to, because I don't want to hear it."  
  
Carly eyed Courtney angrily. She knew they were over, but she had to try for Jason's sake.   
  
Across town Elizabeth waited for Francis to come back with her daughter. She had began pacing the floor, trying to keep herself busy. Elizabeth was worried, she called his cell but, he was obviously ignoring her. He had to be with Sonny and Jason that was the only time Jason ignored her, is when Sonny talks. "I guess it goes the same for Francis. Boy I wish I knew what kind of magic Sonny works over those guys, not to mention Ric."   
  
Elizabeth looked at the clock again, it had only been five minutes since the last time she looked. "I can't wait, I got to get over to the towers." Elizabeth ran out the door to the hotel suite, with the intent of getting back to her little girl.  
  
Sonny's PH Kitchen   
  
Sonny listened to the same tale Jason heard the night before. It was no question, he understood Francis' motives, but he had to look at this as a betrayal. If he forgave Francis, that meant everyone of his men could do it too.   
  
"Francis I understand, but I can't forgive you," he told him regretfully "You could have came to me, and told me you wanted out, I could have made you disappear no questions asked."  
  
"I understand, you not forgiving me, completely. If there is anything I could do to make it up to you, I would."  
  
Sonny nodded his head in agreement. Jason who had been watching the exchange knew this was a now or never chance to get Sonny to use Francis' talents. "Maybe there is something you can do."  
  
Jason motioned Sonny to the corner. "I'd like to know what the hell you're doing Jason."   
  
"Sonny I know you're hoping Elizabeth will keep Ric busy until the shipment comes through, and all you'll have to worry about is Alcazar. But when has Ric ever put Elizabeth before getting back at you?"  
  
"It's a long shot, but I was hoping she was up for the job. Anyway what does Francis have to do with anything."  
  
"Sonny you know how good I am at taking care of things like this, but when it comes to security Francis was better. You know this, Francis thinks outside the box and not just what's given to him. I'll take care of Elizabeth incase Ric tries something, but Francis is needed for the shipment."  
  
Sonny thought about how his security had been slacking in the years. When Francis was head of security his family never got kidnaped or chained to walls. "Alright we'll do thing you're way Jason."   
  
They turned around to a sight that made then rethink the possibility of Francis helping them. 'Francis on one knee, combing Mackenzie's hair and placing a ribbon in a perfect bow.' "There you go." They had to admit it was kinda heart warming to see smaller version of Elizabeth.  
  
" Um, Francis there is something you can do. You know that shipment we get once a year right." Sonny explained   
  
"Yeah the most important shipment you get all year round."  
  
"I need you working security, I got PCPD and new guy Alcazar, and then there is Faith who is not a problem just a pest trying to wreck things."  
  
"I know all about Lansing, Alcazar and Mrs. Roscoe. But I think I need to be with Elizabeth incase Ric tries something."   
  
Jason butted in. "I'll handle that problem. Lansing is a joke." Francis nodded his plan was working, but knowing he was going to be back in the game was something he didn't expect. "Thank you, Sonny."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. Prove to me I can trust you, that's if you still have your fangs," Sonny challenged "Only than will we talk about forgiveness." Francis nodded. It be good for him to flex his muscles again.   
  
"Mackenzie." Kenzie face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "Mommy." Kenzie ran as her little legs to carry her into her mother's waiting arms. Courtney smiled at the little girl and then took notice to the big diamond that Elizabeth dawned on finger.  
  
"WoW what a rock!!!"  
  
"Thanks I'm engaged," she replied meekly Courtney trained her eyes on Jason to see his response, yet he kept his face neutral. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.   
  
"It looks like something Faith would wear. So who's the unlucky fellow?" Everybody did there best to ignore Carly's ignorance, but Francis answered "That would be me."  
  
"Really." Carly's eyes became obviously suspicious. Carly knew Francis. He is as much of a playboy as Jax. He was snazzy and had taste and clothes and jewelry alike. There was no way in hell he would have bought a ring big enough to break Elizabeth's finger. "Hey can I see your ring one more time?" Carly asked. To avoid an argument Elizabeth raised her finger so Carly could get a closer examination. Carly wasn't a rocket scientist but she knew three things: One she knows how to get what she wants, Two, her personal favorite shopping, and three jewelry. She knew this ring was no more than a hunk of glass. 'Why would Francis buy the woman he was going to marry a fake diamond ring.' Something was wrong and Carly wanted to know. Carly turned her attention back to Elizabeth to see if she gave anything away.  
  
"Sweetie did you have fun, with Francis?" Kenzie shook her head violently. Kenzie was young, but she knew things weren't right.  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth knew her daughter was smart for her age and very inquisitive, and she dreaded what might or might not come out her daughter mouth. "That bad man is here?"she told Elizabeth while pointing at Jason.   
  
She knew it, the wrong thing came out.   
  
Jason tried not to act hurt but when little kids saw him as being a bad it hurt.   
  
"Sweetie he's not a bad man, what makes him bad?"  
  
"He hit Franny."she answered Francis knew then she had to have seen Jason hit him last night. "Kenzie Me and your bad man we were playing that's all. He's not a bad man at all. Remember I told you about your Uncle Jason and Uncle Sonny? "   
  
"That's right,"Elizabeth jumped in. "This is Jason."  
  
"Jason." she squealed. As she remembered all the bedtime stories she heard involving Jason. It was heaven to Jason hearing his name from the little girl's mouth. Jason kneeled down to Kenzie. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." Kenzie immediately jumped into Jason's arms and wrapped him into a hug. Even Carly had to admit that moment warmed her heart. Kenzie let Jason pick her up, as she held on to the new man in her life.  
  
"What about the other bad man?" Elizabeth looked to Francis who averted his eyes from her. In fact the whole room seem to have found the ground interesting, but Jason looked her in her eyes, but he gave nothing away. "Ric was here." he told her. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, and sucked in her breath in terror as fear took over.   
  
"Did he-" Jason cut her off. "No, no he didn't hurt her but, he did say some things, that makes me think he's going to go for custody of Mackenzie." Elizabeth felt wobbly in the knees and hardly even aware of his motion, Jason pulled her toward him. He nearly pulled back, but she didn't object, or make any attempt to move toward Francis.   
  
Carly took this time and studied Francis intensely. 'Not a frown or facial feature was shown. Even his green eyes weren't fueled with jealousy or rage. How could he let his soon to be wife and would be daughter, be held in the arms of another man. Especially when they have the history these two have. Was he so secure in their love?'  
  
Carly turned back to see Jason make a bolder move, and run his hand down her dark locks of hair, while he held both mother and daughter close. She averted her eyes back to Francis to see his reaction. That's when she saw it. A mischievous smile and glint in his eyes told her what was going on.   
  
"I want let anything hurt you or Mackenzie ever." Jason promised  
  
Carly was now flustered. This engagement was as fake as that ring on Elizabeth's finger.  
  
CH7  
  
It had been an hour and a half since Elizabeth, Francis and Mackenzie left. Mackenzie wasn't ready to leave she wanted to stay and continue playing with Sonny's dimples. She would poke at the places where his face indent when he smiled. She was fascinated by how they got there. At the same time Francis and Jason were running down tomorrow's schedule. Courtney had long gone and it left Carly and Elizabeth alone to try to be civil with each other. Carly being Carly asked Elizabeth questions about Francis. How they met, how he proposed, and how was he in bed.   
  
Carly had listened how Elizabeth lied through her teeth, except about how he was in bed, because Elizabeth didn't discuss her sex life with Francis. Now Carly was left alone to think. She was rather disturbed when she found out Francis was going to be working security for Sonny, which left Jason with Elizabeth. It was obvious to her Elizabeth had no idea what Francis had some kind of agenda, but it was even more obvious what Jason's agenda was. She had told Sonny about the odd behavior she picked up, she wasn't specific about it, but Sonny had eyes, he knew. That's exactly why he told her to stay away from it. Carly smiled when she rembered his words afterwards "But when have you ever listened to a thing I've said."  
  
"Right you are my husband, that is why I'm going to by a visit to her friend. Carly crosses the hall, and decided to knock instead of just walking in like she usually do.   
  
"Carly." Jason answered   
  
"Can I come in?" she asked Jason stepped to the side letting her in knowing something was wrong. Carly was never this polite.  
  
Cutting to the chase Carly let Jason have it rather bluntly. "Forget what your doing Jason, you and Elizabeth are not going to happen." Jason knew it, he had a high tolerance for Carly, but her telling him that he and Elizabeth wern't going to make this time angered him.  
  
"You said what you needed to say, now get out." Carly couldn't believe it, Elizabeth had done it again. "She getting married." she stressed   
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" He yelled  
  
"Have you considered she may be happy, or that kid could be happy with her would be father?" trying to reason some logical sence into him.  
  
"I have considered all those possibilities." It hurt hear all those possibilities again but his mind and heart was made up. "But I doing this for me, and if I don't try I'll regret it."  
  
"Jason." she tried again when he cut her off. "For once Carly let me do something right for me and not the rest of the world. Not for you, Sonny, Courtney, Morgan or even Michael."  
  
Carly saw it, she saw it his eyes, she couldn't stop this, she never could. Courtney was right he was saving himself for Elizabeth, but she needed to know one thing. "And if she chooses Francis?"  
  
"Then I'll know without any excuses, that I tried." Jason knew Carly meant well and wanted to guard his heart, which made this even more painful, discussing this.   
  
"Okay, Okay you do this you try your damn hardest" Carly loved Jason, but she didn't want him to be heart broken again. Even if Elizabeth was the other woman. "Thank you." Jason replied enveloping her in a hug. Carly broke it and wiped her eyes as she walked out closing the door behind her leaving Jason alone in thought. 'Tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of his life.' 


End file.
